Naruto: Jounin Sensei
by demon-fox321
Summary: Naruto is a jounin, and is given his own squad, Squad 7.
1. Squad Leaders

Hello my fellow readers, this is my first story, so i would like to know what your thoughts are, so please review and tell me if i should continue.

THANKS!!!

demon-fox321

* * *

**Naruto: The Jounin Sensei**

**Chapter 1: Squad Leaders**

"Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga, and Neji Hyuuga, do you know why you three have been summoned?" questioned Tsunade to the 3 Jounin in front of her.

"JUST GET TO THE POINT BAA-CHAN!" Shouted a very annoyed Naruto. If it weren't for Neji, Naruto would have been 6 feet under.

"Pardon him Lady Tsunade, he is just enquiring the reason we are here." Neji shot an annoyed glance at Naruto and Hinata stifled a giggle. Tsunade seemed to have calmed down as the Killer Intent in the room receded.

"Now if I may continue, the reason I have summoned you three here is because I have chosen you three to be the Squad Leaders of the Teams 2, 6 and 7 graduating from the Academy this year." The three Jounin immediately shot up at this.

"WHAT! YOU WANT US TO BE SQUAD LEADERS?!" Shouted Naruto while Neji hid his surprise and Hinata started fidgeting, a habit she never got over. Tsunade chose to ignore this outburst and continue.

"As I was saying, the Graduation will be held tomorrow, so get ready to meet your new Teams the Day after. Neji, you will be leading Squad 2, Hinata, you will be leading Squad 6, and Naruto, Squad 7." Naruto's assigned Team seemed to have opened old wounds, as he thought of his old Team.

"These folders contain your assigned Genin, now I expect you to give these Genin an appropriate Test to assure they will be a fuctional Team." Tsunade handed out the folders to the Jounin and dismissed them. As they left, Naruto turned back to Tsunade.

"Hey Baa-chan, why did u assign me to teach this Team?" questioned Naruto to his 'Granma'.

"Because I have the faith in you to lead these Genin in the future." Replied Tsunade. Naruto accepted this answer and headed out.

Hinata started to make her way to the Hyuuga Estate but was stopped by Neji.

"Hinata-sama, I wish you luck in leading your future team, and I hope you lead these Genin well." Were Neji's words to her. Hinata nodded and continued on her way while Neji left to go meet Ten-Ten. The two of them had been dating for a while now, and Neji had changed over the past years. He was more open and kind, and protective, especially of Ten-Ten and her. Her thoughts were interrupted by someone shouting her name. Turning back, she almost fainted. There was Naruto Uzumaki, the object of her affection, running towards her screaming her name.

"HINATA! WAIT UP!" Naruto finally caught up to her and was looking at her. He then smiled his foxy grin and spoke to Hinata.

"Hey Hinata, I was goin' over to Ichiraku's for some ramen, wanna come?" asked Naruto, oblivious to Hinata's inner struggle.

'_Naruto-kun is asking me to go for ramen with him. What do I do?" _Hinata, blushing extremely at the moment, only nodded. Naruto just had to be oblivious.

"Ne, Hinata, are you sick? Your face is kinda red." He spoke in an idiotic tone that sounded cute to Hinata. She of course, just shook her head to indicate no.

"OK OFF TO ICHIRAKU'S!" Naruto shouted and pulled Hinata along with him, making the girl blush an even deeper shade of red. They finally arrived and Naruto let go of her hand, much to the heiress's disappointment.

"Hey old man, a large serving of miso ramen! What would you like Hinata?" Hinata, still a bit flustered, ordered the same. After 20 or so bowls for Naruto, and 2 for Hinata, Naruto finally broke the silence.

"So Hinata, are you excited about leading your own team?" asked Naruto staring intently at Hinata making her blush and fidget.

"Ano, y-yes, I'm r-r-eally looking forward to t-t-this. H-how a-about you N-n-naruto-kun?" Hinata mentally cursed herself for stuttering but applauded herself for getting a full sentence out.

"I CAN'T WAIT! I just hope these kids won't be a pain. Ahhh! I sound like Shikamaru!" Naruto shouted. Hinata couldn't help but giggle at his childish behavior.

'_Wow, Hinata sure has a cute laugh… WHERE DID THAT COME FROM!!??' _In the real world, if you looked closely at Naruto's face, you'd see a slight pinkish hue, a blush. Hinata of course could not see this. Naruto quickly looked away and broke the silence… again.

"Hey Old Man! Here's the money! Thanks for the ramen!" Teuchi looked back at Naruto and smiled.

"Anytime Naruto, you can bring your girlfriend the next time too!" Naruto visibly blushed and Hinata looked down blushing madly at the thought of being Naruto's girlfriend.

"She's not my Girlfriend!" Naruto shouted to Teuchi. Hinata became sad at this but quickly hid it.

"Whatever you say Naruto" Teuchi replied. Naruto, glad he got that out of the way, turned to say goodbye to Hinata.

"Well, see ya later Hinata-chan!" he shouted just before leaving.

Hinata was shocked. Not only was she shocked, she was blushing, MADLY! Naruto had just called her Hinata-_chan! _

'_Does this mean Naruto-kun probably likes me too?' _Hinata spent the rest of the day replaying the entire afternoon in her head.

* * *

Was it any good? please review and let me know!!!


	2. Feelings

First of all, i would like to sat Thank You to all those who reviewed my story so far: wisdom-jewel, Patriot-112, Naruhina Inukag fan and Blackflames_princess15 and also thank you Naruhina Inukag fan for pointing out my mistake, i will have that corrected. Here's chapter 2, i hope you guys like it! feel free to leave tips!

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN NARUTO!!!

* * *

Chapter 2: Feelings

_Naruto was walking down a dark hallway, attracted to the bright light at the end, and an all too familiar scent playing with his sense of smell. He continued walking/running until he finally reached his destination, and what he saw made his eyes go wide as saucers._

"_RAMEN!' and a lot of it too, everywhere he looked he saw all types and flavors. With saliva making its way out of his mouth, he walked slowly to the centre and what he saw made his brain somersault in his head. There, right in front of him, was a pool filled to the brim with ramen! He could contain himself no longer. He ran, and ran, then jumped and_ –THWACK- He met with his floor. Apparently he fell off his bed.

'_And it was such a great dream too!_' he thought as he got up from the cold floor and went to his bathroom. Naruto relocated his Apartment when he became a Jounin 3 Months ago. His apartment was now located in a more peaceful district, the same as most of his fellow Ninja. It still surprised him that Tsunade assigned him to a Team already. Naruto went to take a shower before he'd take a look at the folder baa-chan gave him.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOT! HOT! HOT!" apparently Naruto had still not learnt to use hot and cold water knobs. After coming out of the bathroom with an already healing burn mark on his chest, he prepared a cup of instant ramen and sat down on his couch and looked through the folder containing the future Team 7 and read through the contents.

'_This really is an interesting mix, I wonder if they'll past the test.'_ Naruto thought already knowing what Survival Exercise he'll use. Naruto, ever since the end of the 4th Great Ninja War had gained an almost legendary status. Together with being the Toad Sage, he mastered his father's Infamous Jutsu, The Flying Thunder God Technique, which also earned him the same moniker as his father, Konoha's Yellow Flash. Together will these abilities and his control over the Kyuubi, Naruto was feared in all villages. The only person that he enjoyed sparring with was Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke. Naruto, having mastered The Hiraishin and attaining control over the Kyuubi no Youko, had overpowered Sasuke even though Sasuke had attained his Eternal Mangekyo. Naruto had managed to reach through to Sasuke and bring him back from the depths of Hatred. The onlookers of the battle were amazed by the sheer power possessed by these two Shinobi. The entire clearing where the battle had taken place, which was once a very attractive forest, was now a wasteland; there were craters, burnt and uprooted trees, and if you took an aerial view, there would be four very large paw marks, made when the Kyuubi was summoned by Naruto.

The outcome of the battle was worth it, Naruto had gotten back his brother and Sakura, her love. The two of them had gotten together after Sasuke's recovery. Naruto was happy for them after hearing the news, glad that his friends were happy, even at the cost of his own. But over time, he had come to love Sakura as a sister he never had. And Sakura was glad knowing this, as she too came to respect and love Naruto as a brother. Looking at his clock he saw that it was now 01:30.

"Hm, it's already past lunch, maybe I should go for some ramen." Naruto flashed from his Apartment to Ichiraku's.

Walking into Ichiraku's, he saw his long time sensei, Kakashi Hatake having a bowl of Pork Ramen which was left untouched.

"Ah Naruto, I can't say it's a surprise to have met you here, anyways, yo!" Kakashi greeted Naruto using his trademark eye smile and phrase. His Icha Icha: Tactics Novel was on the counter.

"It's nice to meet you too Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto responded to the Copy-nin.

"C'mon Naruto, we're both Jounin now, we're equals, no need for formalities"

"I call you Kakashi-sensei out of respect, not formality, sensei"

'_Ah, you certainly have matured, Minato-sensei would be proud!' _Kakashi mused.

"Well then Naruto, order anything you want, my treat!" Kakashi offered. He'd regret that decision later.

"Aren't you going to finish eating too Kakashi-sensei?"

"Huh? Oh yea, I will." Naruto ordered a bowl of miso ramen and began eating all the while observing Kakashi for any movement towards his mask. Naruto had closed his eyes for 5 seconds and slurped down the remaining broth left from his ramen. He had just exhaled and opened his eyes and saw Kakashi's eye smiling, putting down his chopsticks and pushing an empty bowl of ramen out of the way. Naruto stared wide eyed at his sensei with a 'WTF' look while his sensei looked at him with a 'what's wrong?' look. Naruto was about to question his sensei but stopped knowing that Kakashi'll give him a weird answer.

After 27 bowls and a teary eyed Kakashi, Naruto took his leave and headed towards Training Ground 7 to catch up on some Training. His mind went to his future Genin Team, and there was one thing bugging his mind, _'One of those kids look oddly familiar' _

**MEANWHILE AT THE HYUUGA ESTATE**

Hinata was having a spar with the now 12 year old Hanabi. Hanabi was graduating from the Academy tomorrow and wanted to be in tip top shape in case of a Taijutsu spar. She was very good at the Gentle Fist, but was nowhere near the capabilities of Hinata. Hinata had undergone Training with her father, Hiashi, and became an excellent user of the Gentle Fist. She had also mastered most of the secret Hyuuga Techniques. She was so proficient that Hiashi '_had his ass handed to him' _as exclaimed by Naruto when he was allowed to observed a spar between them.

"That is enough Hanabi. We are finished for today. Go rest, you will need your strength for the Graduation Exam tomorrow." Hinata advised her little sister.

"Hai Nee-cha,. I will be looking forward for our next match and I will win the next time" Hanabi spoke with much confidence.

"I will also be looking forward to that day Hanabi-chan." Hinata replied admiring her sister's determination, reminding her of a certain blond ninja.

'_Naruto-kun, if only you knew how deep my feelings run for you…' _Hinata mused. She then left the Training Area and went to take a bath. After finishing her bath, she was lying on her bed when someone knocked on her door.

"Hinata-sama, Hiashi-sama requests your presence." It was a Branch House Member, Hanako.

"Thank You Hanako-san, I will report to him immediately." Hanako nodded and left. Hinata then went to her father's study and knocked on the door.

"Come In Hinata." Hinata entered into her father's study and sat down on the chair in front of his desk.

"I have been informed that you have been assigned a Genin Team, am I correct?" Hinata nodded.

"Are you ready for this type of responsibility?" Hinata nodded again.

"Then I wish you luck in leading your team. That is all. You may leave." Hiashi spoke to his daughter and Hinata left immediately. She had not spoken a word to her father. It always was that way, he would ask questions and she would answer, or just nod, she always wished that her father was more open to her, but that was like saying Jiraiya-sama was just a pervert. Feeling her stomach grumble, she decided to go to Ichiraku's for some ramen.

'_Naruto-kun might be there too' _

**WITH NARUTO**

After 5 hours of intense training, Naruto decided to stop.

"OK GUYS THAT'S ENOUGH!" Naruto shouted to his Shadow Clones. They all complied and poofed out of existence.

'_That what some intense training huh Kyuubi.' _Naruto questioned to his 9-Tailed friend.

'**ONE DAY YOUR GOING TO KILL YOURSELF WITH ALL THIS TRAINING, AND I DON'T WANT TO DIE YET KIT' **The Kyuubi spoke in a joking manner.

Naruto and the Kyuubi had established a good friendship ever since Naruto had gained control over him, and would not hesitate to give Naruto his power.

'_I'm STARVING KYU! OFF TO ICHIRAKU!' _Naruto shouted with much vigor.

'**DON'T YOU EAT ANYTHING ELSE YOU BLOND IDIOT?!'**

'_NOT WHEN THERE'S RAMEN!' _Naruto yelled to Kyuubi and Flashed to Ichiraku.

'_**DID I HAVE TO GET THE CRAZY HOST? DAMN YOU MINATO!'**_

**AT ICHIRAKU**

Hinata had just arrived at Ichiraku's but was disappointed to see no Naruto. Nevertheless, she ordered a bowl of Miso Ramen when she felt a slight breeze beside her. She turned and saw Naruto walking into Ichiraku's.

"HEY OLD MAN, WHIP ME UP A BOWL OF PORK RAMEN!" Naruto shouted to Teuchi.

"Coming right up Naruto" Ayame told the blond.

Naruto didn't notice Hinata until he sat down. Hinata was in her own little world thinking about what to say to Naruto. But Naruto had the first word.

"Hey Hinata-chan!" Naruto greeted the shy heiress.

Hinata seemed to snap out of her thoughts as she blushed and looked at Naruto.

"H-hello Naruto-kun" She congratulated herself for stuttering once. _'He called me Hinata-_chan_ again!'_

Naruto's bowl arrived and he dug in right away. Hinata just sat there thinking about what to say. After some inner struggle, she spoke to the blond.

"So N-naruto-kun, are you ready to meet y-y-your Team tomorrow?"

"Hoh yeahh, ihh can'thh waith" Naruto spoke with his mouth full of noodles. Hinata giggle at his antics and Naruto stared at her; apparently he liked that giggle a lot. Hinata, realizing that Naruto was staring, turned beet red and looked away. Naruto was about to ask her if she was sick when the Kyuubi roared in his head.

'**YOU IDIOT! DO YOU KNOW WHY HINATA BLUSHES!!??' **Kyuubi was apparently getting annoyed with Naruto's obliviousness.

'_What's wrong Kyu? Why is she blushing? I thought she's sick.'_

'**MY KAMI! HINATA LOVES YOU NARUTO! THAT'S WHY SHE BLUSHES WHENEVER YOU'RE AROUND IDIOT! DO YOU EVER SEE HER BLUSHING AROUND ANYONE ELSE!?**

Naruto thought about everything the Kyuubi told, and everything clicked; the blushes, the fainting spells, the stutters, HINATA LIKED HIM! AND HE DIDN'T REALIZE IT!

'_Kyu, but how can a girl like her, love me? I mean she's an Heiress to the Hyuuga Clan for Kami's sake!' _Naruto was obviously having a hard time believing this fact.

'**ALL IM GONNA TELL YOU IS THAT SHE LOVES YOU FOR A VERY LONG TIME! YOU FIND OUT THE REST FOR YOURSELF! AND JUST SO YOU KNOW, EVERYBODY EXCEPT YOU KNOWS ABOUT HER FEELINGS FOR YOU!' **And with that the Kyuubi cut the mental link.

Naruto was shocked, here was this beautiful girl that was an Heiress to the most prestigious Clan in Konoha, and she's in love with him, for a very long time. What was he supposed to say? He liked her too but how can he tell her? In the real world, Naruto was staring at Hinata, too long for her liking. Hinata couldn't take it anymore and paid for her meal and ran out with a huge blush adoring her cheeks. Naruto snapped out of his stupor and threw some money on the counter and ran after Hinata.

"HINATA-CHAN WAIT!" Hinata stopped and started fidgeting with her fingers.

"W-w-w-what is it Naruto-kun?" questioned Hinata.

"Let me walk you home" Naruto said smiling his foxy grin, and Hinata couldn't say no, she nodded.

They walked in silence until Naruto began telling her about how the Pervy Sage got beaten by some old ladies while he was ogling at some girls. He finished the story with a laugh and Hinata giggled again. But this time, there was something about her giggle that made Naruto's heart skip a beat, he had this weird feeling in his stomach, and his knee's felt weak. They arrived at the Hyuuga Estate and they turned and faced each other.

"I-I-I'll see you tomorrow N-n-n-naruto-kun" Hinata was about to leave, Naruto had no idea what to say, so he did something drastic, he kissed her, smack on the lips.

'_Please let my thoughts get through to you, even if I cant tell you how much I love you'_

After what fely like an eternity, he pulled away, and stared at the shocked Heiress straight into her gorgeous eyes. Hinata was frozen, Naruto, the boy of her dreams just kissed her! She started feeling a bit lightheaded and she fainted in Naruto's arms. Naruto held her bridal style and sat on a bench nearby, her head on his lap.

'_Man, she beautiful' _Naruto thought as the moonlight shine on her beautiful face.

'_I can't believe I didn't realize sooner, I promise you Hinata, from now on, I'm yours, and yours alone!'_

'**FINALLY YOU PITIFUL MORTAL!'**

'You so ruined the moment Kyu' Naruto told the Bijuu.

'**WHATEVER' **Kyuubi went back to sleep.

Hinata starting stirring in his lap and she opened her eyes to be met with bright cerulean ones. Previous memories rushed into her head and with an 'EEK' she jumped out of Naruto lap and onto the street. Naruto calmly got up and walked up to her.

"I'm sorry I took so long Hinata-chan, I finally realize how precious you are to me" Hinata could not believe what she was hearing! Her crush was confessing his feelings to her!

"What I trying to say is Hinata-chan, will you be my girlfriend?"

Hinata was at breaking point, she did not give Naruto a verbal answer, and instead she ran up to him and kissed him full on the lips.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this day Naruto-kun!"

Naruto then had an idea. He then kissed Hinata again and Hinata was in heaven, this feeling was even more pleasurable than she thought. Naruto then pulled away, much to her disappointment. But she then realized that she wasn't in front of the Hyuuga Estate. Instead, she was on the Hokage Monument, and the view was AMAZING!

"This is my favorite place Hinata-chan, I come here whenever I want to clear my mind" Naruto told the Hyuuga Heiress.

"This view is amazing Naruto-kun! But how did we get here?" Naruto noticed her lack of stutter and smiled.

"Hiraishin no Jutsu, I kept you 'occupied' so you wouldn't feel the side effects" Naruto finished smiling and sitting down. Naruto beckoned Hinata to sit next to him. She sat down next to Naruto and he put her arms around her and they lied down, staring at the stars. It was an amazing feeling to both of them, the touch of each other bought pleasure and contentment to them. They had eventually fallen asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

How was it? Good enough? Please review and tell me what you think!


	3. The Morning After and The New Team 7

Heyy Guys! Here another chapter of Naruto: Jounin Sensei. i would like to thank all those who reviewed chapter 2: wisdom-jewel, MasterKaton. hypnomagica, XBlack ReaperX, shdowjohn101 and $!Soul_Reaper!$. You guys are an awesome bunch!

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN NARUTO (SADLY)

* * *

Naruto woke up to the sun on his face, and felt something warm on his chest. Looking down, he saw the sleeping form of Hinata on his chest, with a peaceful expression on her face. The events of last night played into his mind and he suddenly felt happier than before. But this sudden change in his demeanor caused Hinata to wake up and she was staring at him.

Hinata was having a wonderful dream, Naruto had kissed her and they were lying in each other's arms at the Hokage Monument, but she was suddenly pulled out from that happy place and woke up to the cool morning air against her body, and the sound of birds chirping, and she was on top of Naruto staring into his mesmerizing cerulean ey- WAIT WHAT! Hinata suddenly jumped up from Naruto's arms and would have fallen over the edge of the Fourth Hokage's head if Naruto hadn't flashed and caught hold of her.

"Good morning my Hime" Naruto spoke in her ear sending shivers up her spine. Then she realized that her dream wasn't actually a dream, that Naruto had indeed kissed her last night and they fell asleep at the Monument!

"G-g-g-good M-m-morning N-n-naruto-kun." Hinata spoke back to Naruto making him chuckle at her stutter.

"I never realized how cute your stutter was until now Hinata-chan" Naruto seemed to have had achieved the desired effect as she began blushing and squirming in his arms.

"Oh I'm not letting you go anytime soon Hinata-chan, you're mine now, and I won't lose you to anyone or anything my Hime" Hinata stopped moving and her body went limp in Naruto's arms. Naruto, sensing that she had fainted, chuckled and flashed to the Hyuuga Estate into Hinata's room.

He placed her on her bed and checked the time, it was 07:32 AM, and they were supposed to be at the Academy to meet their Teams at 12. He decided to wait until Hinata woke up and then leave to prepare. He sat down next to her sleeping form and took and strand of her hair between his fingers and played with it. Hinata, for the second time this morning, woke up and stared into cerulean orbs, and remembered what had happened not too long ago. She thought about what Naruto had told her and began blushing again.

"Hinata-chan please don't faint on me again!" Naruto pleaded to the heiress. Hinata seemed to have gotten a shot of bravery as she sat up and looked directly into Naruto's eyes. Naruto was taken aback by this.

'_Man, one moment she's shy and the next, she's got an iron will! Are all women bipolar or something? And she's so darn beautiful!'_

'**THAT'S WHAT YOU CALL A BEING IN LOVE KIT' **

'_You just ruined the moment again furball'_

'**WHATEVER' **And Kyuubi went to sleep again. Hinata spoke to Naruto this time, with surprisingly, no stutter.

"Naruto-kun, I honestly don't know what to say. Being with you has been my dream since the Academy, and now that it's finally a reality, I'M JUST SO HAPPY!" Hinata shouted the last part and lunged towards Naruto and was squeezing the air out of his lungs. But what made Naruto surprised was that she was crying on his shoulder. He didn't care that she was wetting his vest, he had more at home. He brought his hands to her back and began stroking her back softly. This seemed to have calmed her down as she loosened up a little and brought her head up and looked into Naruto's eyes. Then with a second burst of bravery, she crashed her lips onto his. Naruto was surprised, but quickly returned the kiss. Hinata had never felt anything more blissful in her life, and Naruto was sharing equal thoughts. Naruto then brushed his tongue against her lips, pleading for entrance, and Hinata gratefully accepted. Their tongues began battling for dominance and they were equally enjoying the make out session. But all good things must come to an end. Hanabi opened the door to her sister's room.

"Nee-chan I'm leaving for the acade-"Hanabi was frozen on the spot. There was her sister, the shy Hinata Hyuuga, on her bed, on top of a boy, and THEY WERE KISSING! Hanabi bolted out of the room with a shocked look on her face, apparently heading for her father's study. Hinata looked at Naruto with a frightened expression.

"What is she tells father Naruto-kun?" Hinata sounded too frightened of her father.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan, I can handle the old man!" Hinata immediately felt safe. Naruto always knew what to do, and she couldn't help but giggle at his nickname for her father. Then there was a knock on her door, and Hanako spoke through the door.

"Hiashi-sama requests your presence Hinata-sama and that also of your, um, visitor"

"Thank You Hanako-san" Hinata said looking at Naruto.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan, it'll be ok" Naruto said flashing his foxy grin.

**IN HIASHI'S STUDY**

Hiashi was obviously having a hard time believing what his youngest daughter had just revealed. Hinata, the heir of the Hyuuga Clan, was with another boy?! He was not angry, but he'd be damned if the boy was an ordinary Ninja, from no clan, with no reputation. But his eldest daughter was smarter than that, wasn't she? His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door. Voicing an enter, Hinata entered, alone.

"Did I not ask for the presence of your 'visitor' also Hinata?" Hiashi asked in a calm voice, he wasn't a Clan Leader for nothing.

"He will be here shortly father" Hinata replied to her father. What surprised Hiashi was that she spoke with no stutter.

"Ah, I see you have dropped your stutter, is that thanks to your new 'friend'?" Hiashi questioned teasing his daughter. Who said a father can have fun with his daughter? Hinata sported a light blush but it was gone as quick as it came. Hiashi was about to ask about her 'friend' when suddenly he saw a flash of yellow in front of his desk.

"Hey, what did I miss?" Naruto asked sitting down. Hiashi was wide eyed staring at Naruto, not believing what he was seeing. The most powerful Shinobi in Konoha, the Yellow Flash, the boy who tamed the Kyuubi no Youko, was the one Hinata was with? He activated his Byakugan to check if he was seeing right.

"Hey Hiashi-sama, I'm not here for a fight! I believe you were the one who asked for me." Naruto spoke in a calm voice at the end. Hiashi, finally gathering his marbles and deactivating his Doujutsu, spoke to Naruto.

"Yes I have Naruto-san. I have been told that you were in my daughter's room this morning, engaged in a certain 'activity'. Am I correct?" Hiashi asked trying to sound angry.

"Yes you are Hiashi-sama." Replied Naruto while looking straight into Hiashi eyes.

"I admire your courage Naruto-san. May I ask how long you have been together with my daughter?" Hiashi asked, sounding calmer this time. Hinata was surprised at her father's behavior. She had at least expected him to be yelling.

"Well Hiashi-sama, it's like this…" Naruto explained what happened from Ichiraku's to now "…and that's about it!" Naruto finished with a smile. Hiashi was pleased that Naruto had not taken advantage of his daughter and was glad that Hinata had finally gotten the love of her life. He had been aware of her feeling for Naruto ever since her fight with Neji at the Chuunin Exams Preliminaries. But he had one more question for Naruto.

"May I ask Naruto-san, why have you not taken to your father's last name?" questioned Hiashi. Apparently, this question had bothered him ever since Naruto had revealed he was the son of Minato Namikaze.

"That's an interesting question Hiashi-sama. I will be taking my father's last name when I am granted access into the Namikaze Clan Compound" Naruto responded to Hiashi.

"And when will that be Naruto-san?" Hiashi asked, quite interested in this revelation.

"On my 18th Birthday in 3 weeks Hiashi-sama. I will then be entitled to everything owned by the previous Namikaze Leader, my father, Minato Namikaze. That was his will and I will honor it." Naruto responded. Hiashi seemed quite pleased. An alliance with a Namikaze was the wish of every Clan before they were killed during the Kyuubi's attack. Because of the Namikaze's, Konoha is present here today.

"Very well Naruto-san, I shall honor your relationship with my daughter and grant you permission to court her. And I also have one request Naruto-san." Hiashi asked Naruto, who seemed to have sensed what he had in mind. Hinata was smiling like there was no tomorrow.

"When the Namikaze Clan is resurrected, I will like to discuss some Clan Relation issues" Naruto seemed to know what he was getting at and quickly answered.

"It will be an honor to have an Alliance between our Clans Hiashi-san" Naruto spoke smiling.

"Agreed Naruto-san. Now that is all. You may leave, but I wish to speak with Hinata." Hiashi said looking at Hinata. "You have to get to the Academy to meet your Team, do you not Naruto-san?" Naruto's eyes immediately widened as did Hinata's and he quickly kissed her goodbye and flashed away, right in front of Hiashi.

"Please tell Naruto-san not to do that again, at least not in front of me" Hiashi spoke in a deep voice, but suddenly smiled at his daughter's blushing face.

"What was it y-y-you wanted to s-speak to me about f-father?" Hinata spoke, stuttering from her father's words.

"Well, Hinata, I just wanted to say that I am sorry for the way I have treated you in the past. I know that I haven't been the best father. It's just that, every time I look at you, I see the very reflection of your mother, and I know she would be disappointed for the way I've treated you, but I wish that what I lacked for in the past, I can make up for it now. So will you please forgive me my daughter?" Hiashi asked in a pleading voice bowing before his daughter.

Hinata was stunned. Here was the man who had rarely spoken to her ever since her mother's death 12 years ago, apologizing. Hinata held no grudge against her father; it must have been hard on him since her mother's death, especially to have been looking at her carbon copy.

"Please father, there is no need for forgiveness. I understand why you acted this way." Hinata spoke to her father who had gotten up and done something he had never done before, he hugged her. Hinata was so happy! She finally got the love of the boy her dreams, and the man she had so long tried to win the respect of. Hinata was so happy, that a stray tear found its way from her eye. Hiashi then pulled away and spoke to his daughter.

"Go on and get ready daughter. You have to meet your team in an hour" Hiashi spoke in a neutral tone. Hinata guessed these father-daughter moments will be hard to come by and short-lived.

"Yes father. May I ask where Hanabi is?" Hinata asked her father before leaving.

"She had left for the Academy after telling me of your 'activity.' She had wanted to go with you, since you were to receive a Team today; she had hoped that she would probably be on your team."

"Thank You father." Hinata bowed to Hiashi and left to get ready to meet her new Team.

**WITH NARUTO**

'_That went better than I thought, I always thought that guy was a major dick with a stick shoved up his ass but I guess I was wrong.' _Naruto mused as he recalled the meeting with Hiashi. He ha

'**YOU BETTER GET READY TO MEET YOUR TEAM BLONDIE, YOU HAVE 5 MINUTES LEFT" **Kyuubi reminded Naruto.

"WHHHAAATTT!!!!" Naruto had apparently spent too long at the Hyuuga Estate, it was already 11:55. Naruto had quickly taken a bath and changed into one of his spare Ninja clothing. He wore a regulation Jounin Jumpsuit with the Jounin Vest and weapon pouch (Just think about Minato without his Cloak) and checked the time. It was 12:02.

'_7 Minutes, that's a new record' _Naruto thought as he flashed to Ichiraku Ramen.

'_My Team can survive 10 minutes without me, can't they?_

**AT THE ACADEMY**

"Oh Man! Why does our sensei have to be the only one that's late!?" Shouted a very annoyed Male Genin. He wore a black shirt with long black pants, his headband was tied around his forehead and he had spikey black hair.

"Will you shut your trap Toshiro! I bet he has a good reason!" yelled a female Genin to the now identified Toshiro. She was a very attractive girl. She had red hair tied in a ponytail and wore a black tight fitted shirt with a purple jacket and grey ankle length pants.

"Hmph. You better hope he does Akira-chan!" Toshiro told his Teammate.

"I know I am baka!" then Akira's eyes shifted to her other teammate. "Whats wrong Hanabi-chan? You've been quiet ever since we the other Teams had left."

"Oh, it's nothing Akira" Hanabi lied. Hanabi had been thinking about who her sensei will be ever since her sister had picked up her team. She was a bit upset that she hadn't been placed on her sister's Team, but she quickly brushed the feeling off. Though it wouldn't have killed their sensei to be late. Hanabi wore similar clothing as Hinata when she was a Genin, but the jacket was less baggy.

"You see! Even Hanabi-chan is upset that our sensei 's late!" Toshiro pointed out thinking he was right.

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP YOU BAKA!" Akira shouted and was about to plant a fist in his face when something burst through the window. Akira, slightly scared, held back her fist but the momentum made her fall, hard, on Toshiro, the end result being 2 blushing teammates.

"It's just a kunai guys, nothing to be scared about" Hanabi told them. It was a rather odd looking kunai. It had three points instead of one, and it had a note on it. Hanabi took out the note and read it.

_MEET ME ON THE ROOF_

_YOUR SENSEI_

"Okay guys, let's go!" Toshiro was apparently trying to get away from Akira as he was the first to leave.

"C'mon, let's go Akira." Akira, still blushing followed Hanabi to the roof.

The walk to the Academy roof was a rather long one. By the time they reached the top they were slightly panting and looked around for they're sensei.

"Hey guys! How's it goin!?" shouted a voice from behind them. The three Genin whirled around and saw a tall blond haired man, looking at them with an eye blinding grin.

"Are you our sensei!? How in hell are you so late!?" shouted an annoyed Toshiro.

'_Hm. This kid reminds me of myself back in the day, don't'cha think so Kyu?'_

'**HE LOOKS MORE SENSIBLE'**

'_That was cold Kyu' _Naruto faked a hurt voice. He then focused his attention to his Team.

"Oh about that, I was on my way here when a black cat crossed my path, so I decided to take the long way around when I ended up here." The three Genin sweatdropped.

"Then how did you throw that kunai?" Akira asked.

"Oh, I sent a Shadow Clone to throw it" Naruto replied back.

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL THE SHADOW CLONE TO TELL US INSTEAD OF THROWING THAT KUNAI!?" Toshiro was really getting annoyed with this guy.

"I thought the Kunai method was cooler!" Naruto said trying to defend himself. Akira and Toshiro had the same thought in their minds.

'_This guy is the weirdest person I have ever met'_

But Hanabi had another line of thought. _'This guy looks familiar' _Hanabi began thinking about where she could have seen this guy before but came up blank.

Naruto, having had enough of fooling around, turned around and told them to follow. He led them to a place where they sat down, and Naruto was in front of them sitting on a rail (Like when Kakashi met with them in the anime) Hanabi on the right, Toshiro in the middle, and Akira on the left.

"Now then, let's get to know each other a bit, you know like things you like, things you hate, hobbies, dreams for the future, that sort of thing." Naruto said.

"Why don't you go first sensei, so we'd know what to say." Toshiro said looking at his sensei.

"Okay. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, things I like? Ramen and my girlfriend. Things I hate? Stuck up and arrogant people, Hobbies? I have lots of hobbies, Dreams for the future? To be the best Hokage the village has ever seen! Now, you." Naruto said pointing to Akira.

"Excuse me sensei, you said your name is Naruto Uzumaki?" Toshiro asked trying to confirm this fact.

"Yeah I did squirt, what is it?" Naruto asked the kid.

"Naruto Uzumaki, as in the Yellow Flash of Konoha?" Toshiro asked again. His two other teammates gasped and looked at their sensei, waiting for his answer.

"Yeah, it seems you know me huh kid" Naruto said looking at Toshiro, whose eyes had lit up and he immediately stood up and shouted.

"YOU ARE MY ROLE MODEL! I CANT BELIEVE IT! THE YELLOW FLASH IS MY SENSEI! YAHOO!!!" Naruto was smiling while looking at the kid who was doing a victory dance.

"Ok kid, calm down, let's get on with the introduction" Naruto said quieting the kid, who sat down with a smile on his face.

"Why don't you introduce yourself then kid" Naruto said this time pointing to Toshiro, much to Akira's annoyance.

"YES SIR! My name is Toshiro Kawasaki! I like, well the person I like," he said glancing at Akira who was staring at the sky, not paying him any attention, but this didn't go unnoticed by Naruto "Well I hate arrogant and stuck up people, I like Training and annoying Akira-chan and Hanabi-chan, and my dream for the future is to become a Ninja like you sensei!" Toshiro said to his sensei. Naruto chuckled at the kid and pointed to Akira.

"My name is Akira Nakamura, I like flowers and training, I hate Toshiro, I like Training and pressing

flowers, and my dream is to become a Medical Nin like Sakura-sama"

'_So, she wants to be like Sakura eh? Maybe I should get Sakura to help her out sometime'_

"And you" Naruto said pointing to Hanabi.

"My name is Hanabi Hyuuga, I like Training with my sister Hinata and dislike people who don't take their careers as ninja's seriously, like Toshiro," Toshiro glared at her and she glared back but continued "my dream is to become make my father proud and probably become the next Clan Heir if my sister does not."

'_So she's Hinata's sister, I should've know, their resemblance is uncanny, but she seems a bit more serious about her life as a shinobi, too bad for someone as young as her, I guess she doesn't remember me from this morning, I wonder how she'll react when she finds out I'm dating her sister'_

"So sensei, when do we start doing missions!?" Toshiro asked getting impatient already.

"We're not going to have a mission anytime soon" Naruto replied to the boy.

"Huh? What do you mean sensei? Are we going to be Training?" Akira asked this time. Hanabi remained silent. Naruto chuckled at this and continued.

"Nope. We're gonna be having a Survival Exercise to determine whether or not you're all qualified to be Genin"

"WHAT! SO WHAT WAS THE ACADEMY TEST FOR?!" Toshiro did not like this one bit.

"Oh, that was just to select the possible Genin candidates. Out of the 30 Genin that passed, only 9 will become fully fledged Ninja, the rest will be sent back to the Academy."

The three Genin gulped at this revelation and none could have found their voice at that moment.

"Now then, meet me tomorrow at Training Ground 7, at 5 AM," The three Genin looked at each other before Naruto spoke again.

"And one more thing, don't eat breakfast unless you wanna puke" And with that, Naruto was gone in a flash of yellow leaving three stunned Genin behind.

They all left for their respective houses with the same thought.

'_I WILL PASS THAT TEST!'_

_

* * *

_

So how was it? Good enough? Stay tuned for the next chapter! if u have any tips/ideas, feel free to pass it on!

demon-fox321


	4. Team 6 and the Girl from the Waterfall

Hey guys! heres another chapter of Naruto: Jounin Sensei. I would only be able to update on weekends so ill get 1 or 2 chapters up. i only got one up now cuz we all know that homework can be a pain sometime. So thank you guys who reviewed Chapter 3: wisdom-jewel, shadowjohn 101, Lylac, sco23, AkaruiGekkou, Hyrulian Hero Akai, !*Spell Caster*!, hitsugayatoshiro1220 and Uzumaki-Ricky. Also thank you sco23 and wisdom-jewel for giving me some ideas for Hinata's Team. much appreciated!

I hope u guys like this chapter! Its about Hinata meeting her team.

demon-fox321

* * *

Hinata had just left the Hyuuga Compound heading for the Academy, and she had never been happier. It all felt like her life had just set into place. She had her father's approval, she was now going to meet her Genin Team, and to top it all off, she now had the boy of her dreams as her boyfriend. Hinata was happy, and anybody could have seen that. It just so happened that her long time teammate, Kiba Inuzuka, was coming out of a store with his sister and seeing Hinata, called out to her, glad to be getting away from his mother Tsume.

"Hey Hinata!" Kiba shouted from across the street running towards his teammate. Hinata turned around and saw Kiba coming towards her, with no Akamaru.

"Hello Kiba-kun. Where's Akamaru?" Hinata asked Kiba. Kiba on the other hand, was totally surprised. Hinata did not stutter once!

"Akamaru's having a checkup with Hana, so I came here with my mom to get some supplies. Enough about me, whats with you?" Kiba asked his lavender eyed teammate.

"What do you mean Kiba-kun?" Hinata had not realized that she had stopped stuttering, and she was confused by Kiba's question.

"C'mon Hinata! How did you get over your stuttering?" Kiba asked again.

"Oh t-that. W-well it's kind of a long s-story Kiba-kun. I'll tell you about it s-some other time ok?" Hinata asked trying to get away from Kiba's intent gaze. Kiba being smart enough to realize Hinata was uncomfortable right now, decided to lay off.

"Ok Hinata. So I heard you were assigned to a Team, have you met them yet?" Kiba decided to ask another question again. Hinata quickly glanced to the sun and could tell it was nearing noon.

"Yes, I'm on my way to meet them now. Please excuse me now Kiba-kun, I must be on my way." Hinata politely asked her teammate.

"Yeah, sure Hinata, good luck with your Team!" Kiba shouted to his teammate as she left. Hinata waved by to indicate her thanks and high tailed it to the academy.

**THE ACADEMY: 11:57 AM**

Hinata had barely made it to the Academy on time and entered the classroom she had never seen in almost 6 years, and it already brought back some good memories. She entered just in time as Iruka-sensei was getting up from his desk.

"Ah Hinata, it's been a while hasn't it, are you here for your team?" Iruka smiled and asked his former student, and Hinata returned the smile.

"Hai sensei, it has. Yes I am." Hinata had now turned to the classroom and saw 2 Teams waiting to be picked up. She saw her sister Hanabi looking at her, and she had seemed sad for a moment but quickly changed her expression. Hinata guessed Hanabi must have hoped to be on her team.

"Ok Team 6, your sensei is here." The three members of team 6 walked towards her and 2 of them smiled, the other looked indifferent.

Hinata smiled faintly, but her eyes were watchful as she led them outside. There were 2 girls and one boy on her team. Hinata thought that it was odd to have 2 girls and a boy on a Team, but she deduced that they must have balanced them by strength. She noticed one of the girls with scarlet hair, stealing glances at her oblivious male teammate, who was grinning like madman. Hinata could tell that the girl had a crush on her male teammate, but kept that bit of information for later. The other girl had a serious look on her face but seemed friendly.

Hinata spoke loud enough for them to hear after leading them out to the playground. "Now, I'd like to get to know each of you, so please tell me a little about yourselves." It was better to handle introductions in a familiar place, to put them all at ease. "I'll begin. I am Hinata Hyuuga, and I became a Jounin after the last exam. I'm a specialist with my family's taijutsu, the Gentle Fist. I like training with my father and sister, sing karaoke, and my boyfriend. I dislike people who shun others because of something they had no control over, and drunks. My ambition is to learn or create new Jutsu's and see the three of you become effective Ninja"

Hinata then motioned to the boy on the left. He was wearing a maroon colored jumpsuit with gold stripes on the side, baby blue shoes, and a baby blue hitai-ate. He had short black hair and brown eyes. He was also carrying a sword on his back with a seven tailed badger symbol on the side. He wore a grin that reminded Hinata of her blond haired boyfriend.

"My name is Daisuke Yagani of the Yagani Clan. I like pulling pranks and practical jokes, I dislike aggressive girls and fangirls, but I love pulling pranks on them, I specialize in interrogation through my technique I developed, and my ambition is to awaken my bloodline and master it to a degree not seen by my Clan yet!" Hinata was confused; his file had said nothing about him having interrogating skills. She decided she'd ask questions later. As for his Bloodline, Hinata had been curious about it all along.

She then pointed to the scarlet haired girl in the centre who scoffed at Daisuke talking about his self created technique. Hinata guessed she knew about the technique. The girl was confident in every aspect and seemed level headed. She had long Scarlet red hair, scarlet red eyes, she was wearing same clothing as Tenten when she was a Genin, only her shirt has long sleeves, but the color is all Scarlet red with a black Chinese dragon imprinted in the back.

"My name is Emi Hamasaki. I like training, gardening and Naruto Uzumaki. I dislike annoying and ignorant people. I specialize in fire jutsu's and I'm creating my own new fire jutsu. My ambition is to become a skilled fire specialist and become a strong kunoichi" She finished with a smile. Hinata had to restrain herself from choking on her saliva when she said she liked Naruto, but decided to question her later. Hinata had already known of her capabilities with fire type jutsu. Her file had said that she was the most proficient user of Fire Type attacks, rivaling the Uchiha. Hinata decided that she would teach her some other jutsu, as she cant always rely on fire jutsu. Hinata then shifted her focus to the final one. The girl had icy blue eyes and white hair shaped like Ino's, only she lacked the trademark bang that covers her right eye. She was wearing tight black clothes that showed off her figure. Hinata read in her file that she wasn't really strong, but can be deadly if provoked.

"My name is Mai Kagama. I like people who respect others and training. I dislike a lot of things. I specialize in Taijutsu, but my Genjutsu and Ninjutsu are good too. My ambition is to become an Anbu captain." She was short in her introduction, but informative nonetheless. Hinata was surprised at her ambition. For her to want to be an Anbu, she must have some damn good reasons. Hinata decided to break the news to them now.

"Now that we all know each other, you may leave. But please meet me tomorrow at Training Ground 6." Hinata was hoping not to tell them about the test now, but Daisuke decided to speak up.

"Are we going to be training tomorrow Hinata-sensei?" the boy questioned seeming impatient. Hinata decided to tell them now.

"Yes, but this training will be, special" Hinata smiled at them and confusion was evident on their faces.

"The training, will be a test to determine whether or not you shall become Genin." Emi and Mai seemed to have expected this as they had a knowing look on their faces, but Daisuke, was pretty much a young Naruto.

"What! But we're already Genin! Can't you see the forehead protector?" Hinata just smiled sweetly at him and he quited down and looked away blushing. Who knew Hinata could have that effect on little boys?

"The 30 Genins that passed this test were only those who were possible Genin Candidates. But only 9 will become full time Genin Ninja." The three of them stiffened at this news. They were obviously not expecting this.

"So to determine whether or not you guys are possible Genins, I will give you a Test tomorrow. So meet me at Training Ground 6 at 9 AM, and please bring your Ninja Gear. You're going to need it. Ja ne" Hinata then shunshined away leaving her teammates behind. The three of them looked at each other and Emi spoke up.

"Well you guys heard her. We've gotta pass that test tomorrow if we want to fulfill our dreams, so be prepared." They nodded in unison and said their goodbyes and left for their homes.

**AT THE HYUUGA COMPOUND, 3:30 PM**

Hanabi Hyuuga was lying on her bed, thinking back to her team meeting. Something about her Jounin Sensei seemed familiar, and his name was too, but Hanabi couldn't seem to remember him. Her thoughts were interrupted by someone knocking on her door.

"Hanabi-sama, Hiashi-sama requests your presence" Hanako spoke through the door.

"Thank you Hanako" Hanabi left her room and headed for her father's study. She knocked on the door and entered.

"You called for me father" Hanabi asked her father. Something seemed different about him, he looked… happy. Hanabi wondered what the change was about.

"Ah yes I have Hanabi. How did your Team meeting go?" Hanabi was surprised at her father's light tone. Normally he would be cold and calm, but now he seemed so…

"It went well father." Hanabi replied. Hiashi looked at his daughter and knew something was bothering her.

"Tell me about your sensei, who is he?" Hiashi hoped it was who he thought it was.

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki, father, the Yellow Flash, he will be giving us an Exercise tomorrow to determine whether or not we can become fully fledged Genin" Hiashi smiled and Hanabi wondered if she was dreaming. A lot of weird things were happening to her today; first she meets a guy she seems to know, and now her father, Hiashi Hyuuga, was smiling.

Hiashi on the other hand, was amused. Naruto Uzumaki was his eldest daughter's boyfriend, and his youngest daughter's sensei. Hiashi wondered if she hadn't recognized Naruto from the incident this morning. Judging by the look of confusion on her face, he guessed not.

"I see. He is a very powerful shinobi. You are very fortunate to have him as your sensei. I wish you luck in your Exercise tomorrow" Hanabi knew that her sensei was strong, but hearing her own father say it made her wonder just how strong he was, and her father wished her luck, something he rarely did. Hanabi was curious about her father's change of attitude but didn't want to ask him about it, she opted for something else.

"Father, who was the boy that Nee-chan was with this morning?" Hiashi was secretly amused, and decided to keep it from her.

"You will meet him soon enough Hanabi. You may leave" Hanabi complied but was still curious about the boy her sister was with. She left her father's study and went to the Training Area to practice for her Survival Exam tomorrow.

**WITH NARUTO**

Naruto had been having a very interesting day. He talked with his girlfriends dad, he met his Team, and now here he was, spying on his girlfriend Training herself. She was practicing her Gentle Fist and something about her movements seemed familiar to him. Sure all the Hyuuga's had the same form, but Hinata was more agile and fluid in her movements. Hinata was striking the training dummies and Naruto was thanking Kami it wasn't him. Every one of her strikes took of a limb from the Kakashi-look-alikes, and Naruto was thinking about if he accidentally screwed up what would happen to him.

_**NARUTO'S COMICAL PREDICTION**_

"_Hinata-chan I'm sorry! I didn't know that ramen couldn't be kept in bed!" Naruto was with his back to the wall facing a maniacal looking Hinata. _

"_Is that so Naruto-kun? Then why were you hugging ramen and calling its name instead of me?" Hinata then lunged forward and her palm was aiming for his head. Everything was in slow motion until Hinata turned into a bowl of miso ramen. _

_**NARUTO'S COMICAL PREDICTION END **_(THAT WAS PRETTY WEIRD WASN'T IT?)

Naruto shook that pretty funny thought from his head and turned to look at his unsuspecting girlfriend. He looked just in time to see her do a spinning arm thrust and the sense of familiarity came back.

'**HEY KIT, DON'T TELL ME YOU STILL CANT FIGURE IT OUT' **

'_Figure what out furball?' _

'_**MAN THIS GUY IS HOPELESS' **_Kyuubi thought. **'THINK BACK TO WHEN YOU WERE ON THE MISSION TO FIND THE BIKOCHU'**

'_Yea what about it?'_

'**DO YOU REMEMBER SEEING ANYTHING AT A WATERFALL'**

''_OH YEAH! There was a gir-'_

'**THE IDIOT FINALLY FIGURED IT OUT' **_**'WHAT WOULD HE DO WITHOUT ME?' **_Kyuubi chuckled and went to sleep.

Naruto on the other hand, was frozen. The beautiful girl he saw all those years ago was his girlfriend, Hinata Hyuuga. The memory was still fresh in his mind. Her perfect figure, the way the water moved together with her movements, and even the glimpse of her perfect cleavage. All those memories came rushing back, and now knowing that all those traits were from his very own girlfriend, made him do a very perverted action. Blood gushed out of his nose and he lost his balance on the tree branch he was standing on. His mind was still clouded with the thoughts of Hinata and he didn't even know he was falling. He landed with a loud thud and immediately got the attention of the Huyyga beauty.

'_Oh no! Naruto-kun fell down' _Hinata was well aware of Naruto's presence all along. He had masked his chakra well, but he was still in the range of her Byakugan. Hinata wondered what made him fall down, since Naruto was such an amazing shinobi. She arrived to where Naruto was and immediately panicked. There was her love Naruto, standing up having a coughing fit and blood pouring out of his nose. Naruto caught sight of Hinata and didn't know what to do. Hinata was looking straight into his eyes and rushed forward and hugged him. He blushed as he remembered seeing her at the water fall and even more blood poured out of his nose.

"Naruto-kun what happened?" Hinata's voice was shaky and Naruto felt guilty knowing he was the cause, but he couldn't tell her he fell down after he remembered seeing her naked.

"A squirrel tripped me down!" was Naruto's smart reply. Hinata didn't know whether to cry more or laugh her ass off. She chose the latter. Hinata fell on the ground this time, laughing really hard. Naruto was glad that his excuse worked but didn't think it would be that funny. He sat down next to her and kept looking at her until she stopped laughing, which was about 2 minutes later. She stopped laughing and stared at Naruto. They stayed like that for a minute until their lips came crashing together. Naruto then lay on his back while Hinata was on top of him, and they were having the time of their lives. Hinata this time, was the one asking for entrance, and Naruto gratefully accepted. Their tongues were battling for dominance and Naruto's hand kept moving from her lower back and up. Hinata was enjoying his touch and couldn't help but let a barely audible moan escape. Naruto enjoyed making her feel like that and they continued this until they parted for breath. Both of them were panting and Hinata was mostly blushing.

It was already night and they both got up and left for the Hyuuga Compound. While they were walking, Naruto moved close to her and intertwined his hands with hers, much to Hinata's pleasure. Naruto decided to ask her about her team.

"So Hinata-chan how was your meeting with your team?" Hinata was quick to reply.

"It was ok Naruto-kun. They seem very promising. One of them really reminds me of you." Naruto looked at her and smiled.

"Really? This guy on my team reminds me of me too!" Naruto was proud to have kids taking after him. Hinata giggled and couldn't help but smile at Naruto.

"So how was your team Naruto-kun?"

"Oh yea! I didn't tell you did I? Well these kids seem really smart, but I guess I'll find that out tomorrow. Did I tell you your sister's on my team too?" Naruto looked at Hinata.

"And what do you think of her Naruto-kun?"

"Well she seems pretty serious about her life as a ninja, but she cares about her friends, and about you too! She says she likes to train with you" Naruto finished. Hinata was taken aback by what Naruto said. She never knew Hanabi enjoyed training with her. She always thought Hanabi just wanted to defeat her.

They both walked in a comfortable silence, enjoying each other's touch. Beofre long, they arrived at the Hyuuga Estate. They both kissed each other goodbye and Naruto waited until she was out of view before he flashed home and jumped on his bed. The dream he was going to have tonight was going to leave a mark the next morning.

* * *

So was it OK? please review and let me know!


	5. The Bell Test

Well here's another chapter. Just so you know im not that good at fight scenes so plz be considerate. Thank you to all those who reviewed:

wisdom-jewel

daniel 29

shadowjohn 101

Dream Weaver

hitsugayatoshiro1220

Uzumaki Ricky

Muahahaha

InARealPickle

sco23

Thank you guys for reviewing and all those who added my story to their favorites.

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN NARUTO. (If i did, Sasuke's logo would be a duck's butt)

* * *

7 AM. TRAINING FIELD 7

"WHERE THE HELL IS OUR SENSEI? HE'S 2 HOURS LATE!" Shouted a very irritated Toshiro to Akira. She too was getting impatient but kept cool. Hanabi on the other hand was both impatient and confused. She understood that her sensei was supposed to be the strongest ninja in the village, but why was he late? Wasn't he the one who set the time?

Her musings were interrupted as Toshiro was sent flying across the clearing by Akira. Hanabi understood exactly why. A girl can only take so much of Toshiro's whining. Hanabi never understood Akira that much. She had a crush on Toshiro, but didn't hesitate to shut him up, by physical means.

Toshiro emerged from a clump of bushes and spat out some leaves, sporting a large bump on his head and a swollen cheek. He looked at Akira teary eyed.

"Why did you do that Akira-chan? I thought we were teammates." He spoke in a joking manner. Akira however was feeling a bit guilty, and immediately went to look after the bruise she caused. Toshiro however was always in the mood for a joke.

"Aw Akira-chan, I always knew you loved m-AH!" He knew no more. He was out cold on the ground. Hanabi giggled at her teammate's and was about to comment on the situation when she her sensei appear in a flash of yellow. He was smiling and waving at them.

"Hey guys! Nice morning isn't it?" All he got were blank stares and a mumble. Naruto now noticed the fallen Toshiro.

"What happened to the kid?" He saw Akira blush from embarrassment but she was spared from an explanation when Toshiro darted up and screamed.

"BADDA BANG BANG BOOM!" Akira and Hanabi looked at him weirdly, but Naruto chose a different reaction.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WHAT IN KAMI'S NAME WERE YOU DREAMING KID? HAHAHA!" Toshiro then realized what he did and blushed from embarrassment. Naruto eventually stopped laughing and faced his students.

"Well guys, I suppose you're all prepared for the test?" He received 3 nods and continued.

"Ok, now then, the goal of this survival training is to get these bells from me." He held up two bells and was immediately met with confused stares. "Allow me to explain. The three of you have to try and get these bells from me in order to pass. If you do not, you will be sent back to the academy for remedial, or I might even fail all three of you if you're not up to my standards." Akira decided to speak up.

"Excuse me sensei, but you only have two bells, that means one of us is sure to fail." Naruto smiled and looked at his student.

"Yes that is correct, so I guess I should may the best man or, erm, girl, or boy and girl win huh?" Naruto grinned and Akira sweat dropped at her sensei.

Hanabi was having a hard time figuring out this test. It all just didn't add up. But she didn't care, she had to get one of those bells in order to become a Genin and bring pride to the Hyuuga name. Failure was not an option.

Akira too was having similar thoughts, but her were more logical. _'But he's a Jounin, and the strongest one! How in Kami's name am I supposed to get a bell? Maybe if we all work together…. NO! Sensei said we have to try and get the bell to pass! I'll do my best! Good luck Hanabi-chan, Toshiro-kun!'_

Toshiro was lost. He just learnt that he could be sent back to the academy if he didn't get a bell. _'But I worked so hard to become a Genin! This can't possibly happen! I need to get a bell! But I don't want Akira-chan or Hanabi-chan to fail either, what should I do!'_

Naruto could read the confusion on the trio's faces, and could tell Akira had almost figured it out, but decided to stick to his rules. Hanabi showed, what Naruto termed, _Hyuuga Style: Determination, _which involved the Hyuuga looking like he/she was in the process of having a stick shoved up their ass. However, Naruto could tell that by the look on Toshiro's face, that he was concerned about his teammates not getting a bell.

'_I wonder how their gonna do Kyu, you think they could pass?'_

'**WELL THEY HAVE POTENTIAL, AND THAT TOSHIRO KID SEEMS PRETTY CONCERNED ABOUT HIS TEAMMATES. I THINK I'LL PUT IT AS A 50/50. NOW LEAVE ME ALONE YOU YELLOW HAIRED MAMMAL' **and with that the great Kyuubi was off to sleep.

Naruto chuckled at his friend's behavior, and walked towards the three stumps in the centre of the field, and placed a timer, 3 box lunches and three pronged kunai. Three Genin began drooling at the sight of the lunches, and Naruto gave out an inaudible chuckle. They followed his orders and didn't eat, very bad.

"Now then everyone, it's 7:15 am, you have until 12:15 to get a bell. You shall use any means necessary to get a bell. If you do not come at me with the intent to kill, getting a bell will be impossible. Now, START!" the three Genin scattered into the forest, searching for a place to hide, and possibly ambushing their sensei.

Naruto had sensed where they were hiding and was a bit impressed that they managed to hide so fast. He then felt Toshiro's presence coming closer and close until…

"HEY SENSEI! ME AND YOU! RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW!" Naruto had a sense of déjà vu and chuckled to himself. Akira and Hanabi sweat dropped at their teammate's stupidity. But stupidity was not what made Toshiro come out in the open.

"Yeah, um kid, you know that you don't stand a chance against me alone right?" Naruto saw Toshiro glance towards where Hanabi and Akira were hiding, and Naruto immediately knew what he was trying to do.

"SO WHAT? I WON'T SURPASS YOU IF I DON'T KICK YOU'RE BUTT!" _'Come on Guys! I got him distracted! Attack and get a bell already!' _Toshiro was trying to distract his sensei so that Akira and Hanabi could get an opening to take a bell. He didn't care if he didn't pass, his friends came first, and his dreams could wait.

Naruto had already knew what the boy was planning, and wondered if the others would try anything. Akira and Hanabi were at a loss for words. There was the idiot trying to fight the most powerful shinobi in the village, and he was the one with the lowest score in the academy. But Akira had come to respect him because of his determination and unwavering spirit.

"Well kid, I think it's time I teach you to mess with the Yellow Flash. Shinobi Tactics Lesson 1:Taijutsu." Toshiro immediately paled. He was up against the Yellow Flash, in a freakin Taijutu spar! What was he thinking rushing in here! But to preserve his manliness, he opted to defend himself, which meant playing it cocky.

"Yellow Flash my Ass! Bring it Blondie!" Toshiro immediately regretted that exclamation as he saw a flash of yellow and his sensei nowhere in sight. He frantically looked around for his sensei, but saw no sign of him. Thinking his sensei went to look for the others, he lowered his guard. He then heard a voice behind him, and paralyzed with fear.

"You should never let your enemy get behind you Toshiro." What Toshiro felt next, was the most excruciating pain he had ever felt in his life. His felt as if his ass was on fire.

"SENNEN GOROSHI!" Naruto shouted extending his hands upwards.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Toshiro was propelled in to the air and landed on a tree, dizzy and in pain. Naruto chuckled to himself, remembering he too had been caught with that technique. Akira and Hanabi were relieved. They had seen their sensei make the tiger seal, and were immediately worried for Toshiro. But they were certainly not expecting _that _to happen. Both of them jumped out of the bushes they were hiding and prepared to face their sensei, hoping to get a bell.

Toshiro had also gotten up, rubbing his rear, and was glaring daggers at his sensei. Naruto had just smiled and disappeared. The trio were on their guard, but Hanabi could not see him in her byakugan's range, so she assumed that he had gone off somewhere.

"Ok guys, judging from the sun's position in the sky, I'd say it's about 11. So we have little more than an hour left." Akira said to her teammates. She was worried. Worried that they won't get a bell, and that they won't become ninjas. But they were no match for their sensei, he was a Jounin, how did he expect them, mere Genin, to overpower him and get a bell?

Hanabi was angry. How did her sensei expect them to retrieve a bell? He was the fastest and strongest shinobi in the leaf, and they were fresh out of the academy, it was all just confusing.

Toshiro was still rubbing his rear, he never imagined a jutsu like that would hurt that much. But what he was actually worried about was his teammates. Akira had a crestfallen look, and Hanabi wore a look of confusion. He wanted to help them, they're dreams were more important than his, and they deserved being ninja's more than he did. So he made up his mind and formed an idea. An idea that woul change the outcome of this survival exercise.

"Hey guys, I have a plan." His teammates looked up at him, and heard what his plan was.

"Toshiro are you crazy! You can't do that! You're gonna get sent back to the academy!" Akira shouted. Hanabi remained impassive, but was wondering how Toshiro could think of something like this.

"Come on guys! You and I both know that you guys deserve to be ninja's! My dream isn't that important, I just want you guys to be happy, so I'm going to create a diversion with sensei, and then you guys can ambush him and try and take a bell, ok?" They were stunned. Toshiro was putting their future ahead of his, and just for their happiness.

"Ok Toshiro, if that's what you want" Hanabi replied. Akira looked at her teammate in utter disbelief, but eventually gave in.

"Ok, so let's look for sensei, you guys can make a plan in the mean time. When I give the signal, ambush him and take a bell" Toshiro told them seriously. Hanabi nodded and activated her byakugan, looking for their sensei, and Akira blushed faintly, she liked when Toshiro was serious, he seemed….cuter.

Naruto had just received the memories of the clone he sent to spy on the trio, and smiled to himself. He had left them to have a talk by themselves to see if they figured out the true meaning already, and was standing next to the lake.

'_Their using teamwork and they don't even know it' _Naruto chuckled and sensed them coming his way. He prepared himself, and stood still. The trio slowed down and quietly made their way to the location of their sensei, and saw him standing still. Toshiro looked at them and nodded. Hanabi nodded back and Akira smiled sadly. Toshiro jumped out of the bushes stood in front of his sensei. Naruto opened his eyes and smiled when he looked at Toshiro. His eyes had shown…determination.

Toshiro decided that it was time to reveal his trump card. He brought his hands up, and began forming the necessary handseals for his jutsu. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise when he saw the handsigns, and the amount of chakra Toshiro was building up.

' _Tiger, Ox, Dragon, Rabbit, Bird, Dragon, Ram'_

"WATER STYLE: WATER SHARK MISSLE!" Toshiro shouted and almost immediately, the water began rumbling in the lake, and a jet of water resembling a shark, was making its way towards Naruto. Naruto had just chuckled and disappeared just before the jutsu caught him, and appeared next to Toshiro. Toshiro had realized what had happened and smirked. Naruto then realize the mistake he made. He barely dodged a Jyuuken strike that would have stopped his heart if he hadn't gotten out of the way. He was then assaulted with a barrage of senbon from Akira, but managed to dodge most of them. That's when he realized something was missing. Looking down, his thought was confirmed. He heard the familiar sound of the bells behind him, and turned around. There was Toshiro, bells in hand, handing them to his teammates. Toshiro's jutsu and Hanabi's jyuuken strike were all distractions for Akira's senbon attack.

'_She must have aimed some of the senbon at my waist to strike the kid's got good aim.' _Naruto then smiled and looked at the trio.

"Well that was some strategy kids. But Toshiro, why are you giving them the bells? Don't you want to pass?" Toshiro smiled weakly at his sensei, the after effects of the jutsu taking its toll.

"Well sensei, they sensei to be ninja's more than I do, they have dreams they need to fulfill, dreams that are bigger than mine, and I don't want to hold them back." Naruto smiled and looked at his students.

"You all pass."

"…"

"…"

"eh?"

"Didn't you hear me? I said you guys pass." Naruto said still smiling.

"But how is that sensei? You said only two of us can pass." Akira asked and Hanabi nodded. Toshiro was confused.

"Well, I don't think you guys found out the hidden meaning behind this exercise." Naruto said.

"Hidden meaning? What's that supposed to mean?" Toshiro asked.

"This exercise was meant to test out your team work." Naruto replied with ease. He looked at the trio and smiled.

"You guys used the element of team work, and didn't even realize it." They all smiled and looked at each other.

"Let me share some advice with you guys. Those in the ninja world who don't live by the rules are scum, that's true, but those who abandon their friends, are worst than scum." They all smiled and let the words sink in. Naruto smiled for the 100th time and continued.

"Now then guys, I guess you're pretty hungry, so let's go eat!" They all nodded and Naruto was about to suggest ramen when Toshiro had a burst of energy and stood up and shouted.

"LETS GET RAMEN!"

* * *

Sooooooo ummm, how was it? good enough? PLEASE REVIEW! MY SANITY DEPENDS ON IT! PWEASE PWEASE PWEASE!


	6. Hide and Seek

Hey Guys! sorry for taking so long to update. i did well in my exams, so thanks to all of you guys for showing your support.

thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, and the other guys who have started reading the story:

sco23

wisdom-jewel

Uzumaki Ricky

hitsugayatoshirou1220

sabbath9997

Ryu Kitsune Okami

shadowjohn 101

Itsuka Wakariaeru Kara

beastlybiscuit

imouto 12345

narusakuh8tr43

TWISTed-angelo33

jamisa27

you guys are awesome! well this chapter is about hinata's team exercise.

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN NARUTO.**

* * *

It was 8:59 AM and three figures were seen making their way into Training Ground 6 side by side. They marched with steady strides, showing no sense of apprehension, only determination. Hinata watched from a distance, and smiled before making her presence known to the trio. The Genin were all taken by surprise as Hinata appeared in a poof of smoke behind them.

"Ohayo!" Hinata greeted the genin as they whirled around to face her. Daisuke smirked, Emi smiled, and Mai looked at Hinata patiently. Hinata was expecting a greeting, but seeing as she was getting nothing out of it, she continued.

"So, are you all prepared for this Exercise?" They all nodded. Hinata continued.

"Ok then, I will explain the rules; we are going to play hide and seek. Basically all you have to do is find me then catch me. By catch, I mean successfully landing a hit on me. Let me remind you that I am a Jounin, if you don't attack me with all your strength, you'll never pass. You have until noon to complete this exercise. If u do not, you will be sent back to the academy." Hinata finished and looked at the trio. Daisuke looked intimidated, Emi looked determined, and Mai was…..smiling.

"Ok then, are there any questions?" Daisuke took this time to speak up.

"Yes Sensei, would you like to go on a date with me when we're done?" Daisuke said grinning like an idiot. Apparently this was how he expected to get over his fright. It took all of Emi's willpower not to shout at Daisuke, and looked at her sensei, expecting an outburst. Mai just chuckled. Hinata on the other hand, was amused and a bit shocked. She decided to play with him a bit. (**A/N: So not hinata-like…)**

"Sure Daisuke-kun, if you manage to pass, then I will." Hinata chuckled and Daisuke had hearts in his eyes. The girls were a bit surprised by their sensei's answer, and wondered what she was really up to. Hinata turned serious and spoke to the trio.

"Any more _serious _questions?" Mai was the one to speak this time.

"Yes sensei, do we each have to individually land a hit in order to pass? And if one of us doesn't, does that person alone gets sent back to the academy?" Hinata smiled.

"Yes, that is correct. Now then, let the exercise begin!" Hinata quickly disappeared leaving the Genin to themselves. Mai had a thoughtful look on her face, as did Emi, and Daisuke was confused, but decided to start looking for their sensei now.

"Ok let's do this guys! Good Luck!"Daisuke shouted out. Daisuke was about to run off into the forest when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking back he saw Mai looking at him with a scary look.

"We need to make a plan first; we can't just rush into a wild goose chase. Our sensei is a Jounin, she could be anywhere. And we need a strategy, you seriously weren't thinking of fighting her by yourself weren't you?" She said wisely.

"What do you mean! It's every person for themself!" Daisuke shouted.

Mai had figured out the true meaning behind the exercise as soon as she thought over the consequences of failing the test. A lesson she learnt from her father was that Teamwork was absolutely necessary in a Shinobi's life, her sensei was testing them to see if they could function as a team. What their sensei said was just something to confuse them, to see if they could figure out the true meaning of the exercise. Judging from the look on Emi's face, she guessed that she also figured it out. Apparently Daisuke was the only dull bulb.

"Let me put it to you this way Daisuke, the true meaning of this exercise was for us to use the element of teamwork. What she said was just a distraction." Daisuke's face was scrounged up in confusion and was about to protest when he suddenly came across a realization.

"Yeah! I understand now!" Daisuke grinned and Mai let go of his shoulder. Mai turned to Emi who nodded.

"Now then, our sensei is a Hyuuga, so we have to be careful, after all, she is obviously going to be skilled in taijutsu. She could see us coming from miles away so a sneak attack would be useless, and to top it all off, she has 360 degrees of vision when her Byakugan, her Clan Bloodline, is active." Daisuke was visibly impressed but looked dumbly at Emi.

"How do you even know all of this?" Emi twitched, but kept her temper in control.

"I went to do some research at the Konoha Library after our meeting yesterday. I thought it would be wise to gather some information on our sensei, and if you would have paid attention in class instead of flirting with girls, you would have known a thing or two." Emi replied. Mai nodded, and Daisuke wore a proud smile, which annoyed Emi even more.

"But still, she's a Jounin, and we don't stand a chance if she activates her Byakugan" Daisuke said trembling.

"That's where teamwork comes in Daisuke-_chan." _Mai teased holding back a chuckle. Daisuke casted an annoying look in her direction and stuck out his tongue.

"Well then, let's make a plan" Daisuke said

* * *

Hinata was secretly watching them from a distance with her Byakugan. She saw them conversing among themselves, which would mean that they were discussing a plan. Hinata was impressed that they managed to figure out the true meaning of the exam so quickly. She smiled as she deactivated her Byakugan and her mind wandered to Naruto.

'_He's probably testing his team right now.' _She was distracted from her thoughts as she felt some chakra signatures approaching. Activating her Byakugan, she easily identified the three Genin, who were approaching from different directions. What caught her off guard was that they were all nearing her position. She quickly masked her chakra and stayed in the same position, waiting to see what they would do next. Sure enough, they kept heading in her direction.

Hinata suddenly felt a release of chakra and her eyes widened as she saw a massive fireball heading her way. She immediately jumped out of the tree, which was now burning fiercely due to the Katon. She hadn't expected Emi to know such a Katon Jutsu, which she recognized as the _Uchiha's _own signature jutsu, Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu.

She activated her Byakugan, and spotted them hiding not too far from her position. She smiled and reached into her weapons pouch and took out three shuriken.

* * *

"Wow, Emi-chan! Nice work!" Daisuke congratulated his teammate. Emi smiled but took a moment to catch her breath. She had not yet mastered the Uchiha Technique, which she had learnt from watching a strange masked man performing during a spar with another blonde haired ninja**.** (**A/N: Can you guys guess who they are?)**

"Keep it down, Hinata-sensei can see us now." Mai spoke quietly to them. Daisuke looked through the opening in the bush they were hiding just in time to see Hinata taking out three shuriken from her pouch.

'_OK ITS NOW OR NEVER!' _He began screaming in his mind. Hinata flung the shuriken in their direction and the trio jumped out of their hiding place and were now a safe distance infront of Hinata.

"You have successfully completed the first part of the exercise, you have found me. Now, can anybody hit me?" Hinata spoke to the genin infront of her. Daisuke took this opportunity to activate a smoke bomb. Hinata jumped onto a tree and as the smoke cleared, shuriken and kunai were being hurled at her. She had no trouble avoiding them.

Mai chose this opportunity to strike. She too, was skilled in taijutsu, and engaged Hinata in a Taijutsu fight. Hinata had deactivated her Byakugan, not wanting to seriously injure her. Mai had seen this, and had taken this as a sign that Hinata was running low on chakra. Thinking this was the case, she went in for a kick to Hinata's stomach, only for Hinata to grab her foot and slam her into the ground. **(A/N: OUCH!)**

Daisuke took this chance to try and hit Hinata from behind, but all he got was a backhand to the face by Hinata, which sent him hurling across the field. All of this was a distraction for another one of Emi's fireballs, which had collided with Hinata.

As the smoke cleared, a badly burnt Hinata was lying on the ground. Daisuke saw this and ran towards them screaming. Emi was horrified at what she had done, she thought that Hinata would have avoided the fireball, which would be an open opportunity for Mai's attack. Mai just stood there shocked at what had happened.

They were all cut out from their thoughts as they felt something cold being pressed against their throats, a kunai. The trio looks back to see Hinata, three Hinata's actually, smiling at them while holding a kunai against their throats.

"You pass!" The Hinata's said while smiling. The trio looked dumbstruck. They all looked back to the 'burnt' Hinata to see her poof away. They all had one thought _'Shadow Clone'_

"Sensei! What the hell happened!" Daisuke shouted. Mai looked at her sensei, and Emi looked relieved. The Hinata's behind Mai and Daisuke poofed away, while the real Hinata behind Emi, smiled.

"Well, before the fireball hit me, I made three shadow clones and substituted one for me. Seeing as you successfully landed a hit on my shadow clone, you all pass! And you had also figured out the true meaning behind the exercise, teamwork, which even if you hadn't managed to land a hit on me, would have still allowed you to pass. So Congratulations Team 6!" Hinata said with an even bigger smile. The shadow clone was something she mastered during her training with Naruto. The now Team 6 all cheered themselves.

"Sensei, why did you press the kunai against our throats?" Mai asked.

"That was for you to learn to never drop your guard. If a teammate is down, always keep yourself alert" The genin all smiled and Hinata continued.

"Now then to celebrate, I'll be taking you guys out for something to eat. Where do you guys want to go?" Daisuke beamed and shouted out one word.

"ICHIRAKU!"

* * *

Man...whats with these kids and ramen? well please tell me if it was good enough! REVIEW PLEASE!


	7. Ramen Lovers & Missions

HEY GUYS! really sorry about the long wait. i'm really busy with school and i didnt have time to write. but i made sum time to write this chapter today. its short but im glad i got sumthing out.

i dont promise frequent updates but i will update, i promise!

THANKS TO EVERYBODY THAT REVIEWED AND KEPT WITH THE STORY! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!

**I DONT OWN NARUTO**

* * *

Teuchi was the best ramen cook in Konoha. Hell! He was the only one! Cooking ramen was his talent. He had no trouble preparing ramen at fast speeds, especially when Naruto came around. But now, he was going at a speed he didn't even know he had!

"COME ON OLD MAN! MORE RAMEN!"

Well, I think we know who that was.

Naruto Uzumaki, Elite Jounin of Konoha, also known as the Yellow Flash, newly appointed leader of Team 7, having an eating contest with 2 fresh Genin. Toshiro and Daisuke were the ones that suggested the contest, with Naruto giving a shout of approval.

"Coming right up!" came the voice of Ayame. She was getting tired serving all this ramen, but it was fun to see three guys have an eating contest.

Finishing at almost the same time, the three immediately dove into another bowl. Losing was not an option. But with Naruto being bowls ahead, there was little hope for Toshiro and Daisuke.

Hinata, Hanabi, Akira and Mai could only gape at the display of these Shinobi. To the Genin, it was all too childish. Well Emi didn't see it as childish, especially with Naruto Uzumaki about to win.

"GO NARUTO-SAN GO!" she immediately began cheering for Naruto when the contest started, much to the disappointment of Daisuke. Weren't they supposed to be teammates? Hinata understood why, thinking back to when Emi said she 'likes' Naruto Uzumaki. Hinata would have to talk to her about that. Hanabi was trying not to laugh when Toshiro burped in Daisuke's face. Akira blushed and Mai smirked.

Well, all good things must come to an end. Daisuke apparently went past his limit; he fell back, groaning. Who knew overeating ramen can make that happen. Toshiro apparently reached his limit, he too fell back on the floor, hands rubbing his tummy. Naruto finished his bowl of Ramen and stood up and pointed victoriously at the 2 Genin.

"HA! TAKE THAT! I'M THE WINNER!"

The girls could only look on in amazement at the piles of ramen bowls that were next to Naruto. Hanabi counted 32 for Naruto, 21 for Toshiro, and 19 for Daisuke. Hanabi was still on number 1, as was the other girls.

Naruto stopped his victory dance and helped the boys up back onto their stools. Emi could only stare in awe at the Yellow Flash.

'_Oh My Kami! He's so amazing!' _

Toshiro and Daisuke could only sit with their heads down. They lost. To the Yellow Flash. At Eating Ramen. Somehow, that did not surprise them at all.

The bill was paid by Daisuke, after all, he did lose. And he didn't have much of a choice since Naruto and Toshiro bailed when the bill hit the counter. Daisuke was gonna have a hard time explaining what happened to his parents.

Hinata, Hanabi and Akira could only laugh while walking away from the ramen stand before separating and going home. Mai had left just after Naruto and Toshiro. Doesn't everybody try to get away from paying the bill these days... Emi squealed when Naruto left. Fangirl much?

* * *

**HYUUGA COMPOUND**

* * *

Hanabi had just finished tell her sister every detail of the Team Exercise, not leaving out her weird hyperactive sensei of course. Hinata had to stifle a giggle when Hanabi recalled Naruto looking oddly familiar.

Hanabi was about to ask her sister about the mystery boy with her this morning but she decided not to. She concluded that Hinata would tell her about it when she wants to. Hinata amd Hanabi made their way into their clan house and they both immediately went into separate showers.

After a very long shower, the girls were summoned by their father. Where they were now.

"Hanabi, how did the team exercise go?" Hanabi recognized something different about her father's voice, it sounded, _gentler._ Hiding her surprise, she proceeded and told him everything that happened.

"Congratulations on making Genin my daughter, the life of a ninja is never easy, always be alert and be careful" Hanabi could only blush and nod. Too much was happening for her to speak right now.

"Now Hinata, tell me about your team"Hinata explained everything about her team and how skilled they were for first time Genins. Hiashi only nodded and a plan was formulating in his mind.

"I wish you luck Hinata and hope you become a Leader like no other" He said towards his daughter.

Hiashi maybe didn't show it, but he was very proud of his daughters. He was sure that both of them would bring pride to the Hyuuga name. And now, getting back to the plan he was formulating.

"Very well. Hanabi, I would very much appreciate if you would invite your sensei to dinner. I would like to have a chat with him. Please fix an appropriate date." Hanabi nodded but was curious as to why her father wanted this. Hiashi continued.

"Hanabi, I am sure you remember that there was a boy with your sister earlier today." Hanabi's head shot up and Hinata blushed.

"Do not be alarmed. I am informing you that he is now courting Hinata. He has my permission of course. But do not worry, you will be meeting him in due time." Hanabi was beyond shocked! Her father had actually agreed to Hinata having a boyfriend?

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY: MISSION ASSIGNMENTS ROOM**

* * *

"Team 7, Capture Tora Mission Success" Iruka spoke proudly.

Toshiro was sure about one thing. He absolutely HATED cats! But he got some satisfaction after the cat was being smothered by this fat lady.

"Man! Sensei are you sure that's a cat! That thing was fast like hell!" Toshiro said looking at Naruto. Naruto just smiled. He remembered this mission. Back with Sasuke and Sakura and Kakashi-sensei, it was their sixth mission. He had a weird sense of déjà vu. What was even more ironic was that this was his team's sixth mission too.

"Toshiro, be quiet!" Akira whispered while nudging him in the ribs. Toshiro could on hide the pain through his gritted teeth. Hanabi just kept looking at her sensei. She couldn't shake the feeling of familiarity.

Iruka smiled at Naruto and remembered when Naruto had completed this mission. He picked up the D-Rank mission scroll and started speaking.

"Now for your next mission; Babysitting the Councilors son, Weedi-"

"Aw c'mon Iruka-sensei! Can't we get a better mission!" Toshiro shouted at the Academy Instructor. Iruka could only smile. This kid was so much like Naruto. Akira face-palmed and Hanabi actually agreed with Toshiro. Guess there was a first for everything huh…

Naruto just squinted his eyes at Toshiro. He too was getting bored.

"I'm sorry Toshiro-kun but you are just fresh Genin. You have to complete D-Rank missions in order to build the necessary experience for higher level missions" Iruka concluded.

"No offence sensei, but how in the world will I get experience buy babysitting some guy's kid!" Hanabi and Akira both agreed. Naruto just looked on while chuckling. Iruka had had it. This was what happened everyday and he was sick of it. They wanted a better mission, they'd have it.

"Well in that case, I would only assign you a low ranked C-rank mission." Toshiro's eyes gleamed with happiness. Hanabi and Akira were both surprised and Naruto just kept listening.

"That is, if your sensei thinks you're ready for one" There was no need to ask as Naruto nodded immediately. Iruka picked up a scroll and proceeded.

"Good. You're first C-Rank mission is to deliver supplies to the Konoha Border Patrols"

* * *

I WILL ADMIT THAT ITS NOT MY BEST YET, BUT I DID ALL I CUD TO GET A CHAPTER OUT!

PLEASE REVIEW! **demon-fox123**

**AND THANKS TO EVERYONE THAT STUCK WITH THE STORY! VERY MUCH APPRECIATED!  
**


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE

HEY GUYS! IM SO VERY VERY VERY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN SUCH A LONG TIME…I'VE BEEN PREOCCUPIED WITH SCHOOL AND STUDIES FOR EXAMS I HAVE IN 2 WEEKS…THEY'RE KINDA LIKE SAT'S BUT A LITTLE DIFFERENT. WHEN IM FINISHED WRITING THEM I'LL FINALLY BE FINISHED WITH HIGH SCHOOL! AND I PROMISE U GUYS I'LL HAVE CHAPTERS UP BY THE END OF EXAM.

THANKS TO ALL OF YOU GUYS FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND THANKS FOR STICKING TO THIS STORY!

MUCH APPRECIATED!


End file.
